Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations and lipsticks, have been formulated in an attempt to possess long wearing properties upon application. Unfortunately, many of these compositions do not generally possess both good long-wear/transfer-resistance properties as well as good application properties, good comfort properties and/or good appearance properties (for example, shine, gloss or matte properties).
For example, with respect to lip products, commercial products containing silicon resins such as MQ resins are known. Such products are known to provide good long wear properties and/or transfer-resistance. However, such products possess poor application properties, poor feel upon application (for example, feel rough) and poor shine or gloss properties owing to the film formed by the MQ resin (for example, a matte appearance). Therefore, a second composition (topcoat) is separately applied to such products to improve poor properties of the compositions to make the products acceptable to consumers. Furthermore, the topcoat composition must be reapplied continually so that the product remains acceptable to consumers, meaning that the products are effectively not “long-wearing” as they require constant maintenance and reapplication.
Also, with respect to foundations, such products can provide good long wear properties and/or transfer-resistance. However, such long-wearing/transfer-resistant products can possess poor application and/or feel upon properties application, as well as poor matte properties.
Thus, there remains a need for improved “single step” liquid lipstick compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good wear, feel, shine, gloss and/or matte characteristics upon application.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for lips which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, good adhesion, transfer-resistance, feel, gloss (or shine), and/or matte upon application, and which can be applied to lips without having to engage in a multi-step application process.